


Like Father Like Son

by GoldenEmbers



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Denial, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmbers/pseuds/GoldenEmbers
Summary: Evie is badly hurt during a routine mission and Jacob faces the brunt of their father's outrage.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set a few years before the twins go to London when they are still living at home with their father at about 16-17 years of age. I had always wanted to explore the events that might have led to Jacob's difficult relationship with his father so i thought I'd give it a try. I was a little hasty to post this but I wanted to know if you guys were interested in it before I pursued it further. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Crickets chirped loudly in the farmers' fields surrounding the town of Crawley, their summer chorus splitting the quiet night with their eager chanting while a soft wind blew through the stalks of wheat. The pale glow of the moon cast its light across the peaceful scene, settling its observers in its tranquil embrace. As the evening wore on the gas lamps flickered to light, dotting the edge of a nearby street that ran along the edge of the field.

The snicker of a bat pierced the air around, the frantic flap of its wings drawing any idle eyes to watch its flight along the top of the lampposts and over to the first house on the right before disappearing into the trees beyond.

The candlelight of the house had died out hours before, its’ residents sleeping peacefully along with the rest of the small town’s villagers. It was somewhat quieter here, the street marking the last of man’s presence before meeting the wild of the countryside.

Despite the serenity of the land, trouble quickly made its mark on the territory; the thrum of many boots, clinking of metal blades, and cries of anguish creating a stark contrast. Though the interruption was loud, there had been few to witness the commotion; those that did held their tongues and slunk back into the safety of darkness.

While the fight was over almost as soon as it had started, the night air would remain tainted by its lingering presence.

The scent of blood hung thick in the air.

“Come on, Evie, look at me, damn you”

Jacob held his sister’s head between his hands, his thumb sweeping lightly over her cheekbone as he sought to rouse her. The stare he received remained blank with no recognition.

“ _Please Evie_ ”

Nothing.

Kneeling at his sister’s side, Jacob moved his hands back, turning his sight over to the blossoming stain by her navel. Acting as gingerly as he could, he pressed against the wound, attempting to stem the crimson that seeped up through them. Evie let out a whimper at the painful touch, drawing Jacob’s hazel eyes over.

He quickly noted how her face had turned an ashen grey colour, her lips tainted only by the sliver of red pooling behind them. Though her eyes were bright, they lingered in a haze, not quite able to hold the gaze of her brother.

“Don’t you do this” Jacob commanded, “Don’t you dare”

He twisted back to reach for the medicinal pouch by his side on the dirt street, bloody fingers fumbling over vials and bandages. He could hear her breathing growing shallow, every other gasp hitching as the wound in her side fought to subdue her.

Jacob’s mind spiraled as he numbly peeled back the leather of her coat, applying the powder to the wound and wincing at the whine she emitted.

_This was his fault._

Jacob swallowed thickly, busying his hands with the bandages. He couldn’t help but notice how quickly they turned red, soaking through his efforts.

 _Please, God,_ Jacob begged, _Let her live._

With the bandages lain, Jacob fumbled to thread her tattered coat back together, succeeding somewhat after a frustrating few seconds. He then removed his belt and gently threaded it under and around her waist, pinning the bandages in place.

“There, good as new” Jacob wavered, casting his twin a weak smile.

For once, his sister didn’t argue. She didn’t even meet his gaze. There was no scoff, no eye roll. Nothing.

Jacob clenched his jaw shut; although death was not a stranger in his experience, despite his youth, the limp form of his sister held a more haunting prospect.

Never had he seen her so vulnerable, so defeated.

_And it was all because of him._

With a shuddering breath, Jacob slowly slid his arm under the crook of his sister’s knees, then draped another around her shoulders, slowly pulling her against his chest as he rose to his feet.

Evie let out a small whimper at the movement, her brow creasing in pain.

Jacob glanced down but didn’t stop as he began to stride forward, “I’ve got you” he reassured.

His words fell on deaf ears.

Though they were fairly well known in and about town, those who spotted the Frye twins never failed to stop and stare in curiosity at their peculiar antics. Tonight, was no exception.

As Jacob passed quietly along the street and turned between two homes, he caught the sight of a vagrant sitting in a doorway. The cold blue of the man’s eyes flashed anew and his jaw hung open as he spotted the bloodied duo making their way through the darkness.

 _While the fight was over, it would not be wise to attract further attention_ Jacob noted, quickly turning down another short alley to the trail leading along the field. He would have to be swift if he were to make it home without further trouble.

Evie shifted slightly in his hands, causing him to struggle as he fought to maintain balance. He tightened his grip and stumbled on. While his sister was in no means heavy set, her muscular frame and added height bore a different kind of strain. As she often had teased, Jacob knew he had not grown nearly as fast during the past winter, and had a few years yet until he caught up to his sister.

Gritting his teeth at the challenge, Jacob continued on.

It was almost 1 in the morning by the time Jacob managed to reach the front gate marking the edge of the family property; his legs, once steady beneath him, now stumbled with the dead weight of his sister, his arms straining as he fought to keep her level.

A sickening sensation continued to grew in his gut at the realization that Evie had stopped making sounds some time ago. Jacob hadn’t dared to stop and check more than once. The only assurance he had left for her health was to find their father.

As if hearing his son’s thoughts, the lone figure of his father swarmed out of the house ahead, his steps purposeful. Powerful. Everything that Jacob felt he lacked in the moment.

“Jacob?”

His father’s gruff voice rang out into the night, startling Jacob out of his haze.

“What have you done?” Ethan Frye demanded, his eyes widening at the sight of his daughter.

 _He hadn’t asked, what happened?_ Jacob took note of the accusation, guilt adding to his grief.

He stood mute as his father gently wrestled Evie from his grasp, carefully ladling her into his arms, eyes shooting back to Jacob for answer.

“We…I-” Jacob’s voice faltered.

Ethan’s lip curled in anger, shaking his head impatiently, “I don’t have time for this, Jacob”

Jacob bowed his head in shame, struggling to look up to his father’s gaze, “Sh-She was shot”

Ethan narrowed his eyes at his son’s obvious remark, and shook his head in frustration, “Useless” he spat, turning on the spot as he moved back towards the house.

Though he couldn’t be sure, Jacob thought he heard his father muttering more under his breath. _Something about being stupid, reckless._

He held his tongue as he trailed after the angry shadow, wincing slightly as the bright glow of candlelight met his eyes upon entering.

Standing mutely by the doorway he watched as his father paced down the hall to their rooms, almost kicking through the doorway as he moved to lay Evie on her bed.

“Jacob!”

Jacob trembled as he moved to attend his father, his heart hammering in his chest as he caught the sight of Evie from afar, her arms were now wipe open and limp, her face gaunt while blood leaked from her lips. She looked like death.

“Don’t just stand there boy, fetch a doctor!” Ethan snapped, gesturing angrily as if to shoe him away.

Jacob nodded feverously and sprang into action, racing back down the corridor, through the main room and back out the front door into the night sky.

Though his body ached, his strength was renewed by his father’s words. Boots digging into the dirt, Jacob tore across the nearby field, his strides long and purposeful as he raced through long grass, whipping at his legs.

As he vaulted a fence, he could hear the buzzing of insects and the movement of wind as it rustled through the leaves on the trees. The countryside of Crawley had always brought him peace in times of trouble.

But not tonight.

With his heart in his throat and ice flooding through his veins, Jacob poured on the speed, running desperately like a deer in the sight of a wolf. He scanned the periphery of the field, almost wishing he could fly its length so he could reach his destination sooner.

No more than ten minutes had passed before his boots met the dirt trail on the edge of the field, his progress now tripled that he was not burdened with the weight of his twin. With a sharp turn, Jacob almost fell to the floor, his fingertips brushing the ground as he launched himself back upright.

With his second sight, Jacob scanned the sparse houses coming into range, raking anyone and everyone for a golden hue. A few further paces and Jacob’s eyes landed on what he’d been looking for.

_A doctor._

With another spurt, Jacob ran raggedly across the street and tripped up the steps to the door, his momentum leading him to slam a shoulder against the door of the doctor’s residence before straightening back up and pounding his fist on the door loudly.

Jacob took a few steps back onto the street to peer up to the second floor as he heard a slight shout of surprise within. Using his sight, he gazed through the bricks above, noting the golden figure stumbling out of bed in a white gown.

Moving back to the door, Jacob tried to steady his breathing and swallow his alarm, bending double as he held a hand to his ribs at the ache that burned there. Within a few more seconds, the door swung open and the bleary, confused gaze of Roger Backstrom blinked back at Jacob.

“You must…come quick” Jacob heaved, straightening out and pointing back in the direction he’d came, “My sister-”

Seeming to grasp the nature of the emergency, Backstrom nodded, “Allow me to fetch my things” he held out a calming hand, then scurried back into the depths of his house.

Jacob could hear the commotion as Backstrom’s wife warbled at the nature of her husband’s unexplained, late-night exit while the man in question tripped over himself in his haste to fetch his instruments. After hearing the rustle of papers, pulling of drawers, and clinking of metal, Jacob finally heard Backstrom’s heavy footsteps sounding on the stairs, alerting him to the doctor on route.

Eyes widening as Backstrom all but fell out of the doorway in haste, Jacob braced the man and offered to take the doctor's bag. The doctor nodded in thanks, straightening his ruffled attire and blinking about in the near dark.

“Is there a carriage we can take?” Jacob urged, hoping to speed the process.

Backstrom nodded, turning on his heel, “Yes! Right this way”

The two men quickly rounded the corner of the house towards a stable; the horses nickered at the late-night intrusion, seeming hesitant to leave the warm confines for the brisk air.

“I’ll need to hook up the-”

Jacob shook his head, “There’s no time” he argued, saddling one horse and then leaping to mount it. He held out his hand to the good doctor, “Please”

With a small nod, the doctor took Jacob’s hand and held on tight as the young man heaved him onto the back of the horse.

With a hasty crack of the reins, Jacob set the mare into motion, guiding her from the stables before hastening her pace out onto the dirt street. As he rounded the corner to the field, he instructed the mare into a gallop, pressing her on with the dig of his boots.

Thankfully, the ride back only took minutes.

It was with flooding relief that Jacob entered back into the quiet confines of his home, the doctor in tow feeling much like an angel as he swept over to Evie’s room. With a soft knock to the door, Jacob pressed inward, holding it open for the doctor as he drank in the sight.

It appeared as if his father hadn’t moved since he’d seen him last; Ethan was standing stiffly over his daughter’s smaller frame, his dark eyes absorbing every damning detail of her grave state. He was torn from his haze as Backstrom passed in front of his sight, leading the elder Frye to blink and step back.

“What on earth happened?” Backstrom stuttered, his eyes flitting over to the man of the house as his hands dove through his leather bag for supplies, pulling them out one by one without needing to glance, then setting them on the bed.

Ethan cast a cold glare over to his son, the doctor taking notice.

“We were attacked” Jacob started, casting sorry eyes over to Evie, his expression pained, “Evie saved me”

The doctor nodded, seeming to accept the answer as he turned back to assess the stained bandages on Evie’s side, carefully peeling them away so he could go about his work.

Jacob’s shoulders tensed instinctively as he felt, rather than saw, his father moving towards him.

“Why were you attacked?” Ethan demanded eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jacob swallowed thickly, “They were looking for a fight” he argued weakly, unable to explain the depths of his reasons in the short answer his father wanted.

“And you honoured them?” Ethan growled; implication clear.

Jacob cast his eyes to the floor, his cheeks flushing in shame, “I didn’t know-”

“Didn’t know what? That they had weapons? Christ, Jacob! I thought you were smarter than this” Ethan snarled, beginning to pace the short space of the room.

The words stung but Jacob fought to keep himself in check.

“I fought them off”

“At what cost!” Ethan roared.

Jacob flinched as his father glared through him with a red intensity; it almost felt as if he were standing in front of an inferno, the embers sizzling against his skin as they came to bear. It didn’t escape the younger Frye’s attention that the barely contained assassin in front of him was now breathing in shallow pants, his hands curled into fists, as if ready for a fight.

It was only the whimper of his daughter that brought him back to himself. Jacob let out a shaky breath as his father turned and swept back over to the doctor’s side, watching carefully as he continued his work.

“How is she?”

Though his voice was not nearly as savage, his tone now held a certain cold bitterness to it, courtesy of the immediate argument.

Jacob watched as Backstrom shook his head in response, his mouth pulled thin in concern, “Not good, I’m afraid.”

Ethan visibly bristled but remained silent.

“She’s lost a lot of blood” Backstrom continued, “-Though the wound should heal in time, I cannot tell if there will be further complications”

Jacob bit his lip, holding onto hope.

Unlike his father.

“Is there anything I can do to improve her chances?” Ethan inquired, his eyes swirling between frustration and, to Jacob’s surprise, despair.

“Keep her comfortable” Backstrom replied, providing a sad smile. He turned back to lay a gentle, bloodied hand on Ethan’s wrist, his kind eyes imploring hope.

Ethan nodded in a hollow manner, removing his arm from the touch. “Yes…of course” he answered after a moment.

He turned his sights over to his son, his gaze broken but building, “Go to your room” he ordered, his tone implying he would hear no argument, “I will speak with you in the morning”

Jacob nodded mutely and departed, his legs dragging heavily as he crossed the hall and entered his own room.

Without a thought to his grimy state, he collapsed heavily on his bed. Though the tears threatened to fall he held himself tight.

 _There was no need to cry,_ he told himself. _Evie had survived. She would survive. Nothing else mattered._

With a shaky sigh, Jacob closed his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep, drifting easily as the exhaustion of the night’s terror caught up with him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy angst, this chapter is for you ;)

* * *

“Wake up”

Jacob blinked blearily into the early sunlight streaming into his room, his eyes slowly coming to focus on the outline of his father standing in the doorway. He also appeared to be wearing the same clothes as the night before and stood stiffly as if he hadn’t slept a wink.

“Father?”

“I want a _word_ with you” Ethan grated, gesturing to the main room.

Rubbing the base of his palms against the sleep in his eyes, Jacob tiredly rose from his bed. As his feet met the floorboards, he cast his sights over to the dusty glass window, noting the dappled light through the thick foliage beyond. It seemed to be a little after dawn.

With a tired sigh, Jacob stretched out his arms, feeling the strains of the desperate venture he had undertaken only hours before.

Jacob shook his head dismissively at the thought. _Whatever he felt didn’t matter compared to the state of his sister and the demands of his father._

Brushing the loose strands of brown hair back on his head, Jacob dragged his feet across the floor and exited into the corridor. As he headed for the main room, he hesitantly cast his eyes towards his sister’s open door, noting how she lay still under her blankets.

He paused, dialing in his senses as he fought to witness some sign of her breathing. After an ungodly amount of time had passed, Jacob finally detected the small rise and fall of the blankets. _She was still alive._

He breathed a sigh of relief, trying to convince himself he was being overly worried.

_Of course, she was alive! Evie was a fighter._

Jacob smiled lightly as the thought gave him strength.

An impatient cough sounded from the main room, stirring Jacob’s feet back into motion. As he rounded the corner of the wall, he caught his father’s red gaze glowering after him.

Jacob soaked in his father’s appearance in further detail, beginning with the state of his outfit which clung to his frame in many wrinkles, half untucked or unbuttoned with small flecks of blood here and there. The handprint of Dr. Backstrom still lay, eerily wrapped around his left wrist while the dark shadow under his nails hinted at deadlier brushes with blood. To his face, Jacob noted his father’s hair was messily slicked back, much like his own, though there were slight streaks of grey hinting at his years. There were dark circles under his eyes, the whites of which were laced with many red lines, implying exhaustion, anger, or both. Jacob suspected the latter.

Overall, he looked a mess. Jacob couldn’t blame him. Evie was his favourite after all. If he’d lost her…

“Sit” Ethan instructed, nodding pointedly to the chair facing opposite his own. Jacob moved over and sat down obediently, cursing how small the main room was given the uncomfortable conversation to follow.

Between their two chairs stood a short wooden table, upon which a vase of dying flowers sat; it was the only feminine touch in the room, thanks to Evie’s efforts to maintain some sense of care. Beyond that the room was fairly sparse other than the large bookshelf which stood against the wall, the voluminous texts on its shelves seeming to be the only prized possessions of the worldly assassin, undusted as they were.

Though there were a few candles sitting about the old interior, most of the light came from the single, slated window behind his father's back, the sunlight piercing through the empty room to offer some colour. The moth-eaten drapes that hung either side somewhat subtracted from the glory of the sunlight, but Jacob took what he could get.

It made sense that his father wasn’t much of a housekeeper. Although order was among the top of his priority list it did not extend toward furnishings or maintaining some semblance of normalcy. They never had guests and his father was often not home so training, missions, and studying overtook any consideration for dusting or personalizing.

Jacob cast his eyes to the window beyond his father, almost imagining that he could escape through it if he was quick enough.

“You’re going to tell me what happened” Ethan interrupted, leaning forward in his chair.

Jacob swallowed, his hands palming the fabric of his knees in a nervous manner, “What do you want to know?”

Ethan blew out an angry sigh, “You said they attacked you. Who is ‘they?”

Jacob fidgeted, casting his eyes to the oh-so-interesting loose thread on the cuff of his coat. While he wasn’t afraid of his father, the inability to defend himself without furthering a consequence often left him feeling high strung.

“Jacob”

“The Armstrong’s…”

Jacob winced as his father slammed his fist angrily on the table, “I _told_ you not to engage!” he thundered.

“I know, but they-”

“You _know_ , nothing! I gave you an order”

Jacob remained silent as Ethan rose to his feet, no longer able to stay still, “How many bloody times must I tell you, Jacob?”

Jacob bit his lip as he held his tongue, though he couldn’t help his leg from bouncing to the tap of his foot.

“Answer me” Ethan snapped.

“It wasn’t like that!” Jacob protested, voice cracking in his youth. He dared to catch his father’s eyes, earning him a fierce glare.

Ethan’s jaw twitched, “Oh, and I suppose you accidentally challenged them to a fight”

“ _No_ ”

“Then what?”

“We were doing our rounds when I saw them harassing old man Fletcher” Jacob explained, casting his eyes to the empty chair ahead, “-We just asked them to stop, but they were looking for a fight”

Ethan let out a scoff, “You mean, you asked them with knuckles”

Jacob blew an impatient breath of air out of his nostrils, frustration beginning to key its way up his spine, “ _No._ I asked them to stop, I swear”

Ethan shot his son a withering gaze, “You should not have gone near them in the first place! You’re not ready to fight with the Armstrong’s”

Jacob raised his hands in exasperation, “Tell me then, father, what was I supposed to do? Let them kill a defenseless, old man?”

Ethan bared his teeth at the remark, “You were _supposed_ to come home” he snapped.

“We have a duty to protect others!” Jacob shot back, standing to his feet in anger.

“Don’t you talk to me about duty” Ethan glared, his fingers twitching at his sides.

Jacob caught the dangerous look on his father’s face but proceeded anyway. He was beyond caring what his old man thought of him, he couldn’t do much worse in those eyes; he might as well fight for what he believed in.

“I don’t regret intervening” Jacob continued, “It was the right thing to do!”

“Enough!” Ethan snapped, turning his back on his son, “I won’t listen to your excuses”

Jacob shook his head, adamant to be heard, “It’s not an excuse! Evie would agre-”

Ethan twisted sharply on the spot, the back of his hand crossing Jacob’s face in a harsh motion, silencing any further protest.

Jacob held a hand to his face, his eyes stinging in pain and anger.

“Don’t you _dare_ bring your sister into this” Ethan hissed, “She almost _died_ because of you”

Though he had prepared to hear an argument, Jacob froze at his father’s words. He swallowed thickly, the pressing tension weighing on his shoulders. He couldn’t deny his fault any more than he could deny his involvement.

While he hadn’t known the Armstrong’s were strapped with guns, he also hadn’t stopped to think that they might be. Evie was better with foresight than him and even she hadn’t the time to consider it.

It had been his mistake.

She had taken the shot meant for him.

Jacob’s stomach rolled uneasily, his jaw clenching at the thought of his twin, still struggling for her life in the other room.

“ _Now_ you have nothing to say?” Ethan pressed, his tone cold and judgmental.

Jacob felt a spike of anguish rising in his chest, tightening around his throat, bringing a hot sensation to his eyes.

“Go” Ethan dismissed, his tone bitter.

Jacob stood for a moment longer, his eyes flitting about as he struggling to contain the emotion.

“I said GO”

Jacob went, his heart aching as he tore open the front door and fled through the yard, his boots digging into the dirt as he fought his way into the neighbouring farm.

His throat felt raw as the emotion in his chest fought to break free, his eyes stinging as he ran, the image of his sister fleeting through his mind.

The images were still fresh, the colours bleeding into the sights in front of him as he ran. She had shoved him aside as the crack of a bullet ripped through the air, catching in her side where he had stood moments ago. While he had scrambled to his feet, a knife flicking to the offending gunman, she had let out a gasp, her hand drawing to the blood that leaked from the hole.

Seeing red had allowed Jacob to quickly murder those that remained standing, his movement thrice as quick with the desperation to protect what he had already lost.

Before the last man had hit the dirt, Jacob had swept over to her side, his hands frantic and voice hollow as Evie squeezed her eyes shut, unable to hold the tears of pain that streaked down either side of her face. He had lowered her to the floor, a hand pressed to her side as she gasped for air, her skin seeming to lighten a few shades as her body went into shock.

He had called her name, asking for instruction. She had always been eager to boss him around, finding amusement in treating him like a brother much younger than their four minutes apart. But when he would have gladly listened, she remained silent, her breath hitching, her tears streaming. She had fought for a few minutes before the shock seemed to overwhelm her senses and Jacob was left to find his own answers.

Jacob let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a roar, his anguish feeling like talons digging into his shoulder blades, hunting him down.

_This was his fault._

_Evie had almost died._

_She might still…_

Jacob scrambled to run harder, faster, dying to get away.

He broke out of the field and launched into the next, his lungs burning as he dared to go on. It was not long before he met the edge of the forest bordering the farmlands, its’ lush, deep confines making it hard for anyone to peer through.

It was perfect.

Jacob dived into the setting, gliding around old oaks, and nimble saplings, tripping over roots and leaping up into the branches, clambering for purchase as he sought to climb higher.

It was only as he had graced the eleventh branch on an ancient oak tree that Jacob shuddered to a halt, his back hitting the base of the trunk as he straddled the thick branch, his breathing coming out in pained gasps.

Something told him he deserved this; to feel pain and anguish. It meant he was alive but taught him to be grateful.

Evie was alive, but just barely.

_Because of him._

Jacob drew his legs up to his chest and buried his head on top, trying to fight the tears that broke free.

“I’m so sorry, Evie” he whispered. “So so sorry”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I feel sorry for Jacob here, and yet I did this to him (oops). Why must we torture the ones we love? Let me know what you guys thought of it, I love reading your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mixture of angst and fluff in this chapter to balance things out a little as the plot thickens. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Jacob found himself gracing his doorstep once more, his hand hovering over the doorknob as he hesitated to go in, so sure he was that he would receive a hateful glare that his heart was too tired to take.

He sighed, relenting to the consequence. _There was nowhere else to go._

Slowly, Jacob turned the doorknob, allowing it to open a crack so he could peer in first. His father, it seemed, was not home.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. While he was sure his father wouldn’t have gone far, given the condition of his sister, he was more than happy to continue the distance for however long it lasted.

Padding over towards his room, Jacob noted the dim light leaking beneath Evie’s door. Slowing his steps, he listened for a sound within, hoping to hear the flicker of a page or the murmur of her studies. They were familiar sounds that had once irritated him, so unkeen was he to study as consistently as Evie did. The lack of sound now brought a frown to his features, encouraging his hand to grasp the doorknob to her room.

Silently, Jacob turned the knob of her door and pressed into the room, his eyes adjusting to the dim candlelight that sat on her dresser by the bed.

Though it wasn’t as comforting to note she had been alone in her state, Jacob appreciated the opportunity to sit with his twin in private.

He drank in her image as he moved closer; she was still lying prone in the same position he had last seen her, though now her hair had been carefully let out of its tight crown, falling messily around her shoulders. It made her look more feminine, younger, different.

Jacob wasn’t sure he liked it. He wanted the old Evie back, and this just furthered her from it.

Shuffling over to her bedside, Jacob slowly took a seat, watching his twin carefully for the smallest sign of awareness.

Evie was still a sickly pale colour but her breathing had evened out somewhat. She didn’t appear to have a fever or signs of struggle, so that was a relief.

Jacob let out a tired sigh and let his hand come to rest over Evie’s, tracing the few scratches she’d earned only a week back on their last training mission.

God, how he wished to return to those simpler times, when they had teased each other about racing the falcon or when they had sparred one another and she had almost let him win.

He smiled briefly at the thought.

_She would never let him win._

A slight hitch in her breath quickly led his smile to fade and he cast his eyes over her figure, watching her chest stutter and her brow crease in pain. Jacob held her hand tighter, sorrow building in his throat.

_Now, there was only suffering._

He swallowed back the emotion, watching with bated breath as Evie managed to level her own breathing once more. His chest aching, Jacob leaned over to smooth the crease in her brow and remove a strand of loose hair from her face; though the actions were small, any form of help to occupy his mind and lessen her struggle was more than worthwhile.

Jacob sat back, his own expression mirroring the tight pinch pain that pressed through Evie’s sleeping expression, manifesting itself at the corner of her eyes and the thin frown on her lips.

 _He should’ve taken that bullet_ , Jacob’s heart argued, _This mistake had been his to make._ No amount of running and hiding had changed his thoughts on his guilt. In fact, it made it worse.

“I’m sorry” Jacob whispered, eyes flickering over to her eyes.

Evie’s usual sapphire gaze remained hidden, free from acknowledging his woes. Jacob supposed he didn’t reserve a reply. This pain was her torment, her silence was his.

Jacob let his fingers slip from her hand as he rose back to his feet, a weight returning to his shoulders. Though he knew he wouldn’t sleep he felt it best to return to his room; he would do her no good sitting here like this.

Slowly, Jacob opened the door to her room, walking out into the hall and making his way towards his own. The slight creak on the floorboards led him to turn reflexively, his training kicking into high gear as he widened his stance and raised his fists defensively, keen eyes latching onto the shadow with alarm.

Braced for a fight, Jacob blinked as the eery shadow dared to saunter forwards. With time now to spare, Jacob cast his second sight at the shadow, quickly catching the familiar features of his father. He let out a sigh, lowering his fists and reassuming a more casual stance.

Ethan gave his son a flat stare, seemingly unimpressed at the greeting. To his credit, he paused to address Jacob, adjusting the supplies under his arm as he did so.

“Where were you?” Ethan inquired, bluntly.

Jacob waited a moment before replying, deciding it best not to unveil his favoured hideaway, “You told me to go out. I did”

A curt huff of exasperation was his next reply. Jacob bristled at the challenge.

“I needed you here” he reprimanded.

Jacob looked to the ceiling momentarily, incensed by his father’s contradictory nature, “How was I to know?” he glowered, meeting his gaze.

“I would have thought you’d care for your sister” Ethan bit back, his accusation stinging. He barged past Jacob’s frustrated stare, “I assumed wrong, it seems.” With that, Ethan swept into his daughter’s room, closing the door behind him to leave Jacob in the dark with his thoughts.

 _It was almost tempting to leave again_ , Jacob grappled with his emotions. The lack of understanding was not new to him as it had always seemed to forego their exchanges, but as of late, with no Evie as a buffer, his father’s constant admonishments felt like another target had been painted onto his back.

Jacob let out what felt like the hundredth sigh.

Leaving would get him nowhere but into more trouble. For once, he was too tired to find it more promising than his circumstances. Plus, Evie would need him when his father eventually burnt out from his work, as it seemed he did with cyclical certainty.

With a mixture of tiredness and defeat, Jacob returned to his room, closing the door quietly and leaning tiredly against its frame as he heard his father talking to his sister in low tones.

Although he couldn’t hear what he was saying, he could place a bet that it was encouragement; something he’d never had the privilege of receiving. He supposed she’d earned it; she’d put up with his incessant dictating and constant drills with little to no complaint for a decade at least. Jacob flopped down onto his bed, relishing the support that took the strain off his limbs. Though sleep wasn’t far now, he knew it would be troubled.

He scoffed.

_Trouble followed everywhere he went. Why should his dreams be any different?_

Jacob closed his eyes to the thought and settled into the darkness, hoping for silence but finding none.

* * *

As morning broke, so did Jacob, a shout of terror wrestling him from his bed as he stood in the center of his room, poised for combat.

He heard a commotion outside his door and froze as his father stumbled in, his eyes appearing the hold remnants of sleep.

“What is it?” he questioned, eyes scanning the room for threats.

Jacob forced his breathing to slow as he collected his thoughts. It had just been a nightmare. A bloody, terrifying nightmare with Evie at the center. But a nightmare nonetheless.

“It’s nothing” Jacob dismissed, collecting the sheets in an attempt to dispel any attention from the blush on his cheeks, “I’m sorry I woke you”

His father visibly lowered his alert, letting out a tired sigh as he leaned on the doorway. He seemed to struggle with what to say next, though of course, he always had to say something. Jacob waited, pretending to be focused on his bed rather than the awkward parent in the doorway.

“Did you sleep?”

Jacob laughed despite himself and cast a weary gaze to his father, “Did you?”

Ethan didn’t seem pleased by the retort, his mouth stretching into a thin line as he answered, “I asked you a question” he shot back, choosing to ignore Jacob’s valid argument.

With his bed somewhat made, Jacob turned to meet his father’s gaze, “I did” he lied.

Ethan nodded, clasping his hands at his front in the same manner that Jacob did when he was planning to announce something.

“Good. I’ve work for you today” he informed, nodding towards the main room, “We shall discuss it over breakfast”

Jacob remained silent, watching as his father left and dropping the pillow to his bed. He could feel his temper rising already in his gut. The last thing he wanted to do was to discuss meaningless plans over ‘breakfast’ while his twin lay on the brink of demise covered in bandages, holed up in her room.

Jacob shook his head, trying to dispel the argument from lodging and growing _. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to argue every bloody day._ _This was just the tiredness talking_ , he tried to convince himself.

Leaving his room somewhat begrudgingly, Jacob wandered back down the corridor to the main room and paced a little further to where the kitchen was joined, slightly out of sight. Jacob watched idly as his father began to pair an apple with one of his many blades, allowing the pieces to stay attached at the core so they could be pulled off one by one. He handed it to Jacob who had the grace to nod in thanks.

Jacob watched his father carefully as he tore off a piece of apple and popped it into his mouth, the juices waking his senses somewhat.

_This apple wasn’t just breakfast, no, it was a symbol of apology or an introduction to a favour. He wasn’t five. Father never prepared their food, let alone sliced their apples for them. Especially not while he was in the doghouse for reason 456._

Jacob tried not to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

Moving towards an idle chair, he sat down opposite his father, noting that he had not yet bitten his own apple, instead, having palmed it absently and stared off into the distance in thought. Jacob bit into another slice as he waited to hear the news, allowing his father some time to think while he sought to muster his strength for the day at hand.

After another minute of silence, Ethan spoke up, “I need you to fetch some supplies while I’m gone”

Jacob’s eyebrows rose, his attention drawn to the end of the statement, “Where are you going?”

Ethan gave his son a stare of annoyance, “Never you mind, it doesn’t concern you”

Jacob frowned, matching his father’s expression, “I can help”

“Yes, you will. By fetching supplies” Ethan agreed pointedly.

Jacob let out a sigh, seeing that arguing would get him no answers, “What supplies?” he relented.

Ethan didn’t bother to hide his satisfaction at his son’s deflation, in fact, it seemed to invigorate him, “I’ll need some bandages, laudanum, cloth, powder, and bullets”

Again, Jacob rose an eyebrow. He had expected the former list of medicinal supplies given that Evie had gone through a number of their own already. But the bullets…

“Why would you need bullets?” he challenged.

Ethan finally took a bite out of his apple, seemingly more interested in its taste than his son’s question, “I’m running out” he answered evenly.

Jacob’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I thought you bought some last month” Jacob reminded, watching his father’s expression carefully.

A slight flicker of emotion crossed the elder Frye’s face though it quickly returned to a calm, nonchalant manner, “Yes…and now, I’m running out” he repeated dryly, fixing his son with a stare.

Jacob held his father’s gaze for a moment, testing his resolve.

But he did not break.

He let out a sigh, “Fine”

“You’ll find some change behind the books” Ethan instructed, bouncing back to his feet, seemingly done with their ‘breakfast.’

Jacob moved to follow him towards the front door, “You’re leaving now?” he asked, surprised.

Ethan rolled his eyes, “Not quite…I have a meeting to attend” he divulged, grudgingly, “-I’ll return soon and depart later”

Jacob nodded slowly, digesting each clue his father lay down.

They didn’t trade farewells as he watched his father exit and stride across the lawn, quickly merging onto the dirt path before the thick shrubbery hid him from view.

With a frustrated sigh, Jacob closed the door and walked over to the bookshelf to retrieve the coin, finding the purse easily with his second sight and checking its hefty weight in his palm. He shook his head but let the irritation bleed away, he could handle the task, it was the other subject that bothered him.

As he moved back to the front door he paused, his mind returning to his twin sister.

_He should let her know._

Diverting from his path, Jacob turned down the corridor to Evie’s room, his footsteps beginning to feel less sure the closer he got. As he turned the handle on the door, he heard a small sound from inside.

Sweeping the door wide, Jacob’s hazel eyes suddenly met the sapphire gaze of Evie’s, the shared acknowledgment in their gaze seeming to feel like the first time in centuries.

“Evie!”

Jacob couldn’t hide the joy that blended into his tone nor the grin that brightened his face as he eagerly paced over to stand by her bedside. Though she was still pale and looked exhausted her gaze now held the bright sign of awareness that they had before all of this had started.

_She was back._

Jacob was thrilled.

“How are you feeling?” he questioned, sitting excitedly on the edge of his chair and doing his best not to lean forward into her space.

Evie blinked slowly, her eyes moving over her brother as if in assessment before she would give him an answer.

“Tired” she breathed finally, a slight wince crossing her features at the word.

Jacob nodded in understanding, offering his hand and giving hers a tight squeeze, “I’ll bet” he scoffed, “You gave us quite the scare” he confessed.

Evie’s brow scrunched in confusion as she fought to retain her last memories. Slowly but surely, her eyes widened with understanding, “What…happened?” she rasped, sounding weak but demanding to know.

Jacob supposed she was referring to _after_ the incident.

He swallowed nervously, not expecting to feel so uncomfortable with the answer, “I- I fought them off” he explained, “Most of them, anyway. Some ran to their holes before I could get to them. After they-” he stopped, unable to sat aloud how the enemy had managed to shoot and almost kill his twin.

Evie met his gaze as he ended abruptly, registering his struggle. She gave him a rare but sincere smile, squeezing his hand with what strength she had, “You’re okay?” she inquired, her voice rough.

“Better than you” Jacob let out a snort, “You look like you got dragged through a hedge backward”

Evie scowled at his insult, bringing a smile to his face. Jacob waited for her retort but was disappointed. He wouldn’t admit that he missed her banter.

“Where’s father?” she asked suddenly, her eyes flickering around the room, perhaps using her second sight.

Jacob’s humour waned at the mention of their father, his eyes hardening slightly, “He went out”

Evie turned her attention back to her brother, seeming to falter but determined to stay, “Where?” she pressed.

“He wouldn’t say” Jacob gave a half-hearted shrug, watching as Evie’s eyes drew into the middle distance, considering the meaning.

She let out a low hum to which Jacob scoffed. He was boggled that she could care about such trivial concerns when she had been at death's door only two days before.

“You should watch him” she warned, her gaze as serious as she could muster.

Jacob shook his head, “No thanks, Evie. I don’t want to get shot” he winced as the poor choice of words left his mouth.

_You idiot._

“Sorry”

Evie shook her head, appearing to be more concentrated on their father’s activity, “Father will be…planning” she insisted.

“When is he not?” Jacob retorted.

Evie looked as if she were about to counter him but stopped as what appeared to be a sharp pain, coursed through her side. Jacob’s expression sobered as he watched his twin pant through the worst of it, feeling useless.

He stood out of habit, leaning over her frame, his hands hovering over her body wanting to help but not knowing what to do.

“What can I do?” he pleaded.

Evie squinted up at him, her teeth bared despite her strength, “Tea?” she offered after a moment.

While it would have made him laugh or roll his eyes in any other moment, Jacob merely nodded, immediately moving to the door to honour her request. Though he knew it would not help, the least he could do was humour her.

Although he returned only a couple of minutes later, as he entered her room Jacob found Evie sleeping once again, her breathing having returned to a peaceful state.

He let out a sigh as he set the steaming cup on her bedside table, knowing it would go cold but not wanting to dishonour her request.

“Sleep well, Evie” he whispered, backing out of the door and into the hall.

The slight clink from the coin in his pocket brought Jacob’s attention back to the task at hand, drawing a curse to his lips.

He was supposed to be halfway to the store by now. If he had listened to his father’s orders, he might have been able to provide his twin with some relief instead of watching her struggle in pain while he stood by.

Shaking his head in frustration Jacob paced back down the corridor, quickly fetching his coat from over the chair and exiting through the front door.

“I won’t be long, Evie” he called over his shoulder, setting off at a light jog.

Jacob made it his mission to return before his father. At least that way, he might enjoy some peace and quiet with his twin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, i found it a little tricky to write. Enjoy!

* * *

To his dismay, Jacob returned to the sounds of his father pacing around the smaller room they considered his study, his heavy steps, and low toned murmuring hinting at a plot afoot as Evie had so astutely guessed.

Jacob set the supplies down on the small table, picking the case of bullets out and moving over to the study, leaning on the frame as he coughed to announce his presence.

His father stopped and turned, surveying him inquisitively, “What is it?”

“Your bullets” Jacob answered, dropping the case onto the paper-strewn desk.

His father nodded once, then turned back to what appeared to be a map lying on the top of everything else. With a roll of his eyes, Jacob exited, returning to pick up the supplies so that he could move them into Evie’s room where they belonged.

He knocked lightly before entering, his mood dramatically improving at the sight of her eyes on him, “I bring you gifts” he smiled, walking over to her bedside so he could gently place the spare bandages, bottle of laudanum, clean cloths and medicinal powder within her reach.

Evie watched him lazily, her eyes barely blinking in tandem. The sight reminded Jacob of a cat; he gave her a warm smile. Pulling out the glass stopper, Jacob lightly tilted the bottle to pour a spoonful of the clear liquid, and moved it over to Evie’s lips, “It will help you rest” he insisted.

Evie frowned in distaste, her head pressing back into the pillows.

Jacob shook his head, “I’m supposed to be the difficult one, not you” he tutted, moving the spoon forward.

“Must I?” she whined.

“Yes”

With a light sigh, Evie did as she was told, her face screwing up as the foul taste ran over her tongue. Jacob lay the spoon down and pressed the stopper back into the bottle, standing it on the dresser nearby in case she should want it when he wasn’t there.

“Feel better?” he asked after a moment.

“Mm” was all he got back.

“I’ll take that as a yes”

Jacob observed as Evie’s eyes slowly drifted shut. He supposed it was a good sign that she was resting so often, it would only mean that her recovery would proceed that much faster. Nodding as if to seal that fact, Jacob quietly exited the room, his steps guiding him back to the main room so he might sit and rest for a bit.

He could feel a yawn building as he dropped into the chair and propped his boots up onto the table; he considered the act a privilege since he would so often get nagged at for relaxing in this fashion.

Unfortunately, the privilege did not last long.

“Jacob”

Jacob glanced up at his father who was shooting him daggers from the doorway. He let out a sigh, retracting his feet, and dropped them to the floor with a thud.

His father shook his head in silence and leaned back into the study. Jacob followed his father’s movements with his second sight, noting how he appeared to be pouring over his maps once again. With little else to focus on, he found himself wondering what his father might be plotting.

He could almost hear Evie’s voice, _Let’s ask him, shall we?_

With a wan smile, Jacob drew himself back to his feet, then wandered in the direction of the study. He leaned against the doorframe once again, the grey patch on the door almost lining up with his shoulder exactly, telling of how many times he had taken up the posture.

“What are you doing?” Jacob interrupted, hardly caring to be as tactical as his twin.

“I’m busy” came the no-nonsense reply.

“Busy with what?” Jacob pressed.

“It is none of your concern” Ethan replied, still not turning to meet his son’s gaze.

Jacob remained planted firmly on the spot, his eyes raking over the papers and maps for further clues. One page, in particular, caught his attention.

Though he had only seen it once before, the familiar blue and red dotting stood out in his mind. It was a map of the recently erected train station in the center of Crawley. It had promised many things for the small town, business and money being at the top of the mayor’s priority list.

_But why would father be studying such a plan?_

“Planning a holiday?” Jacob quipped, hoping one of his statements would encourage an answer.

His father sighed, finally looking to the side as if to half consider his son’s presence, “Why aren’t you training?”

Jacob straightened a little at the unexpected question, “I have no one to spar with” he replied after a moment.

Ethan shook his head dismissively, turning back to his maps, “Never mind sparring, your freestyle could do with some practice”

Jacob frowned at the insult, crossing his arms over his chest, “My freestyle has gotten better”

“Better is not good enough”

Jacob blew out an angry sigh, submitting to the order. It seemed he would never stop training if his father had anything to say of his skills or lack thereof, Jacob paused in thought. Given that there was no end, he supposed it wouldn’t matter if he delayed a little longer.

“And what will _you_ be doing in the meantime, father?”

This time, Ethan fully straightened and turned to indulge the unceasing questions. Although they were similar in height and appearance, the dark, experienced gaze and unflinching form of the older Frye spoke of a more intimidating assassin presence. Regardless, Jacob maintained the stare-down.

“That is none of your business” he answered coldly, “Now if you’re quite finished being a nuisance, you’ll heed my words and do us all a favour”

Jacob rolled his shoulders slightly, his jaw clenching in irritation, “You said you were going somewhere…You didn’t say where or when”

“I said later”

Jacob let out an annoyed groan, throwing his arms up in defeat at the childish antics of his father, “Why must you hide everything from us! We’re not children anymore!”

The slight twitch of his father’s eye told Jacob he had crossed a line with that statement, his hairs raising on the back of his neck as the room seemed to grow cold with his father’s glare.

“You are _my_ children” came his scathing correction, “And I will treat you as I see fit. I do not expect you to understand _or_ appreciate my work seeing as you devote so little effort to your own”

Jacob glowered at the insult but cast it aside, maintaining his focus on the plot at hand, “Since when did family become about guarding secrets from their children?”

Ethan moved ominously closer, his gaze burning, “Since the _children_ almost got themselves killed!”

Jacob faltered slightly, that particular wound still fresh.

His father seemed encouraged by his silence, for he continued, “-And I will not bend to your childish complaints. You have _no_ right to question my orders nor disobey them further”

Bowing his head, Jacob finally relented, his breathing slightly uneven as his father’s merciless figure drew nearer, encouraging his fight or flight response.

“I will _not_ ask you again” Ethan bit out, his words as dark as his eyes.

Jacob nodded mutely, peeling himself off the door frame and moving toward the front door. He made sure to keep his gaze averted as he felt his father’s eyes boring holes into his back. It was only as he passed through the door and closed it behind him that Jacob felt the ability to breathe return to him.

He cursed at his defeat, the bitter sensation churning in his gut.

With his feet moving absently toward the barn, Jacob busied his mind with the thought of his twin. Evie would know what his father was up to, and he bet she would be more than willing to discuss it. After their father had left, of course.

Taking a steady breath, Jacob broke into a light jog, his movements increasing in speed as he approached the first obstacle of the course, vaulting the structure and ducking under a beam. Jacob sank back into the rhythm of training, allowing his pent-up frustrations to be freed through his movements.

He spent over an hour in this manner, pushing himself faster and harder despite the sweat that ran down his back. He envisioned that Evie was leaping and running alongside him, her strides slightly wider and faster than his, always encouraging him to try harder.

It was with the telltale sound of the front door latching closed that Jacob skittered to a halt, his breathing leaving him to bent over with his hands resting on his knees. He craned his neck up, his second sight scanning for what he knew would be the retreating form of his father.

The golden figure rewarded him with his answer; he followed his father’s steps from the house, watching curiously as he seemed to hold something under his arm. The thick bushes at the edge of the property began to cover his view, blocking him from seeing further.

Blinking away the sight, Jacob stood back to his full height, wiping an arm across his forehead as he settled his lungs. With the house now void of the unpleasant company, Jacob set aside his training and moved back toward the house, his sight flickering towards his twin whom it seemed was now slightly propped up in bed.

_Good. She must be awake then._

Quickly rounding the corner of the house and opening the door, Jacob relished the cooler air that swept over him, the shadowed interior proving to be a great relief from the beating sun outside.

A crash of noise abruptly tore Jacob’s attention to Evie’s room, his frame freezing at the unexpected surprise.

“Evie?” he called, quickly walking over to her door, opening it quickly and peering inside.

There, sitting on the edge of the bed, sat his twin, a grimace on her face as she clasped one hand to her injured side while the other reached for the glass bottle of laudanum the floor. While it hadn’t smashed fully, there was a notable crack in its’ surface, allowing the contents to spill out over the floor.

“Don’t trouble yourself” Jacob warned, swiftly pacing across the room to lay a hand on Evie’s shoulder and gently push her back, “You’re still healing” he reprimanded.

Evie shrugged his hand off but hung back, watching as her brother knelt and carefully picked up the bottle, using his sleeve to plug the crack somewhat. Her eyes followed tiredly as he moved across the room and set the bottle down in the basin, then turned back to give her a measured look.

“What?” she retorted.

“You shouldn’t be moving” Jacob reprimanded, drifting over to stand by her chair, his arms crossed. Though she was still sitting on the edge of her bed, she was slowly beginning to sag. Seeming to note her struggle, Jacob’s expression softened slightly and he unfolded his arms, using his hands to gently guide her back against the pillows and swing her legs delicately over the bed.

“Thanks” Evie murmured.

Jacob nodded, then took a seat.

Evie glanced over to him, appearing tired but not quite ready to sleep yet, “What is it?”

Jacob looked to his palms, fiddling somewhat, “It’s father”

Evie rose an eyebrow, her interest piqued, “What about father?”

Jacob glanced back to his sister, “You were right, Evie. He’s up to something”

Evie frowned, her expression foretelling her concern. She shuffled slightly, trying to sit upright.

Not needing instruction, Jacob wordlessly stood and helped his twin upward, propping her pillows until she seemed comfortable before sitting once again, his gaze expectant.

After a moment she met his eyes, “What gave you that idea?” Evie inquired; her brow scrunched in concentration.

“He was looking at maps” Jacob divulged, “He said he was going somewhere”

Evie blinked in consideration, her eyes drawing distant as she mulled over the prospect, “Did he say where?”

Jacob scoffed, “We’re talking about father, Evie”

Evie gave him a tired look.

“No, of course not” Jacob answered.

Evie sighed, resting her head back against the pillows, delving deeper into thought as Jacob waited patiently for her idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any of his own, in fact, he had many, but given his lack of foresight and the consequences of late, he felt more comfortable with a second opinion.

“Did you see what was on the map?” she asked next, her eyes pulling at Jacob’s.

He nodded his head slightly, “It looked like the train station”

Evie’s eyes widened slightly, a thought seeming to dance behind her brilliant blue orbs. Jacob’s brow pinched in recognition, “What?”

“The Armstrong’s are well established at the station” she delivered a weary glance at her brother, “He must be going after them”

Jacob’s frown deepened at the thought, caught between surprise and frustration, “That’s ridiculous!” he exclaimed, “He’s always telling us not to engage. Why on earth would he volunteer?”

Evie gave her brother a half-lidded stare, “To finish what we started”

Jacob held his tongue at that, clenching his jaw, “We didn’t _start_ anything” he protested.

Evie assumed the devil’s advocate as she shook her head, “We intervened”

“So?”

Jacob sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he often did when his frustration was mounting. Evie paid it no attention and pressed ahead.

“ _So-”_ Evie mocked “-father has probably gone to tie up any loose ends”

Evie watched as Jacob cast his eyes to her bed, his expression bitter, “I handled it” he argued.

She waited for his gaze, hoping to convey her feelings on the matter without having to express them verbally. Evie found herself in want as her twin sorely refused to raise his sights, stubborn as he often was.

It was uncomfortable watching his eyes flit about, his brow scrunched together casting a dark hollow over his usually sunny eyes. They hadn’t discussed that night yet, not properly, and she was sure father hadn’t helped matters in her absence.

Evie sighed, knowing the time had come. It needed to be said.

“Jacob” she prompted, moving a hand over to nudge his arm. After a few seconds, he flicked his eyes up, staring at her through his lashes as he seemed to struggle with an internal conflict.

“What?”

“I don’t blame you for what happened” Evie confessed, holding his gaze for as long as he would allow it. He clenched his jaw and cast his eyes away, seeming to ignore the statement.

“You should” he said after a beat.

Evie shook her head, feeling drained by the conversation already, “You didn’t shoot me” she argued.

“Yeah, well I brought you into it” he shot back; his voice low. Evie struggled to come up with a response, feeling an urge to protest but not quite knowing what to say. Her delay drew another bold statement from her brother.

“Father was right…I almost got you killed”

While he had said it quietly, Evie had heard him loud and clear. Her expression bowed in sadness as her chest gave a painful throb for her twin. Though he was reckless and often got into trouble, their decision to intervene that night had been mutual. Jacob didn’t deserve to feel responsible for her condition nor should father have said such an insensitive thing.

“ _Jacob_ ” she broached softly, squeezing his wrist.

Jacob kept his eyes downcast, his shoulder’s tensing somewhat; he shook his head and abruptly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes to the floor as he spoke, “The bottle cracked when it fell…” he explained randomly, “I should fetch you another”

Evie pursed her lips tightly, letting her hand fall as he moved out of her reach, “I won’t be long” he announced, now heading for the door.

Evie nodded, knowing he had not seen it but aware any other response would not bring him back. The door closed softly, his quieted footsteps hinting of his departure soon after.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angst, I know, but believe it or not this will come to strengthen the bond between the twins...eventually. You'll see ;) Let me know what you guys think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partially given from Evie's pov. I felt it was important to demonstrate the fine line she walks between her father and brother; while she is Jacob's closest ally, we cannot ignore the understanding and respect she also held for her father. I imagine it would have created rocky ground for the twins…

* * *

Evie wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the sound of the front door closing woke her from her slumber.

Blinking blearily up at the ceiling, Evie scrambled her senses to assess what had awoken her, noting quickly that there were a pair of heavy footsteps approaching her room. With a slight wince, Evie drew herself up against her pillows and braced for the introduction.

A soft knock came at her door before it was promptly opened, the figure of her brother claiming the width of the doorway as he offered a wan smile, “Apologies for the delay” he came to set the bottle on her counter, eyes drifting over in assessment.

Evie considered her brother likewise, noting the dark circles forming under his eyes and the lightest of stubble gracing his jawline.

“When did you sleep last?” Evie inquired; her tone still thick from sleep.

Jacob waved off the question, dropping to the chair with a tight smile, “Let’s have it then, what plan did you come up with while I was away?”

Evie gave her brother a flat stare.

“Evie! Don’t tell me you didn’t do your homework…” he teased.

Evie rolled her eyes, “Why must I be the one responsible for the plan?”

Jacob shuffled slightly but quickly masked the sign as he raised a taunting eyebrow, “You’re right, how silly of me. Allow me to-”

“Jacob” Evie settled her brother’s movement with a glare.

“Bossy” he complained, though he took to his seat willingly.

Evie resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and settled her sights on the far wall, her mind firing up as she settled on the task at hand.

“You should check the study” she instructed, “-see if you can’t find the map father was referring to”

Jacob nodded in understanding, drifting to his feet and over to the door. Evie watched through the walls with her second sight as her brother moved towards the study, his footsteps seeming to find new purpose.

While she would never admit it, she felt a pang of jealousy at the fact she could hardly move from her bed while her brother wandered around to his heart’s content. She hadn’t felt this useless since the horrible fever she’d encountered as a small child. Try as she might, she could not deny that Jacob had now become the eyes, ears, hands and feet of the operation. She only hoped she could keep him in check long enough for her to get back onto her feet and maintain order.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Jacob immediately set about creating disorder in the study. Despite all of his training, he put no effort into disguising his search from their father as he moved every single piece of paper from its original place, tossed some aside and hardly bothered to pick up papers that had fluttered to the floor.

As the minutes wore on and Jacob continued to search, Evie felt an uneasy sensation growing in her gut. Soon after, Jacob filed back into the room with a shrug, confirming her suspicions.

“He must have taken them” Jacob noted bitterly.

“He mustn’t want us to follow” Evie added. 

Jacob sat on the edge of her bed, shaking his head as if in distaste. Though she could feel the mood rising from him she didn’t bite. Now was not the time for antics.

Settling for a sigh instead, Evie shook her head, “This must be serious if he’s hiding his tracks”

Jacob scoffed, scratching idly at his jaw as he surveyed her room with idle interest, “You make as much sense as father” he droned, casting tired eyes her way.

“What?” Evie flinched, eyes regarding her brother in irritation.

“You’d think if it were serious, he would let us in on it, but no, that’d be too easy” Jacob retorted, gazing back to her with a look of indignation.

Whether his words were born of tiredness or the incessant need to disagree with everything their father did, Evie didn’t care. She was also tired, exhausted actually, but she was doing her best in the circumstances provided. They were supposed to be making some traction here, not complaining about father and going in circles.

Tilting her head in annoyance, Evie narrowed her eyes, “It’s not always about you, you know”

Jacob bristled at the comment, rising to his feet as anger ignited in his eyes, “When has it ever been?”

While the comment took her off guard, Evie challenged his self-indulgent behaviour with her reply, “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Jacob turned to her fully, his hands gesturing emotively as he ranted, “Why don’t you tell me? Oh, chosen one”

Evie gave her brother a scathing stare, “Perhaps if you actually listened to father and followed orders you would-”

“Would what?” Jacob but in, “Become a prized puppet?” he smiled bitterly, “Do you even hear yourself, Evie?”

“-You would earn his respect” Evie snapped; her tone sharp. In her anger, Evie moved as if to get up but found herself halted by the sharp pain in her side. She hissed, baring her teeth at the intrusion. It didn’t escape her notice that a flicker of concern disrupted her twin’s glare, though he seemed resistant to approaching.

Jacob shook his head, disappointment gracing his features, “Don’t make me laugh”

“What’s your god damn problem, Jacob” Evie demanded, losing what was left of her patience.

“You and father are always so bloody involved in the damn creed” he snapped, “You’re more his twin than mine at this point”

Lost in her anger, Evie threw up her hands in exasperation, “Oh, don’t be so dramatic!”

“You don’t deny it”

“Deny what!”

“That you’re his favourite!” Jacob roared, seeming to lose his composure at long last, “ _I_ should’ve taken that bullet, Evie! He wouldn’t be here without you! If you’d died that night all he would have left is me” his voice broke along with his anger, betraying the pain and guilt he had been holding to himself.

Evie stared at her brother, her rage replaced with shock.

“Next time, don’t push”

Evie blinked, suddenly at a loss. A pain similar to that in her side blossomed in her chest as she silently watched her brother retreat, his shadow blending into the depths of the house as he trailed to his own room.

With her second sight she watched as he dropped onto his bed, submitting to his exhaustion and whatever else.

Evie shook her head minutely, her roaming eyes taking note of the picture hanging on the far wall, featuring herself and Jacob at the age of six when they had happily spent time at their grandparents’ farm. Innocent, happy and free.

Swallowing thickly, Evie cast her eyes aside, her sight now resting on the bottle of laudanum Jacob had replaced. With a trembling hand she sought to ignore, Evie reached out and uncorked the bottle, pouring a small spoonful for herself and knocking it back.

She set the bottle down with a tired sigh, resting back against her pillows until sleep came to sweep her away.

* * *

To her horror, Evie next woke to a strangled yell shattering the silence of the house in the early evening hours, its’ familiar tone wrestling an urgent need to attend.

Against the wishes of her body, Evie found herself rising up from the sheets, tossing them back and swiveling into a seated position. A sharp thorn-like sensation stole the breath from her lungs and sparked tears at the corner of her eyes, forcing her to wait.

Breathing through the pain, Evie allowed it to subside slightly, then slid toward the edge of her mattress, tipping her body until her toes brushed the floorboards. With a fierce grasp on the dresser, Evie pulled herself to her feet, the sharp sensation in her side almost bringing her to her knees.

Another howl of anguish tore her focus from the pain, providing enough time to glide one foot in front of the other. With her hands supporting her weight along the length of the room, Evie slowly made her way to the door. As she opened it, the sounds from the nearby room became more amplified; the rustle of sheets, thump of a body part against the wall, the whimper of a voice.

_Jacob._

Pooling her determination, Evie leaned out of the doorway and pressed her hand to the wall. It was lucky her father hadn’t come home to witness her in this state, dressed only in a nightgown and weakly fumbling about like a newborn calf. She could see his silent disapproval now.

With a hiss, Evie continued down the hall, her breath halting as she turned the doorknob to Jacob’s room and entered cautiously.

There, amongst the half-shredded sheets lay her brother, his brow lined with sweat, his face screwed up in a mix of horror and grief. It seemed that in his struggle his limbs had gotten caught up in the linens, leading him to be a victim to his demons.

Blowing out a short breath, Evie crossed into the room and leaned heavily against the bedpost nearest his head, gripping it until her knuckles had turned white. With a cautious hand, she gently brushed her brother’s arm, pressing him lightly in an attempt to bring him back from the brink.

“ _Please_ ” he begged; his voice broken with the strain, “ _Evie_ ”

“Jacob” she pressed, “Jacob, I’m here”

“ _Evie_ ” he repeated, his head turning restlessly, hands groping for something she could not see.

Evie moved herself to sit on his bed, her body wracked by the effort of her journey. It seemed that the pressure of her presence got through to Jacob somewhat for her absently rolled toward her. He must have been exhausted if his keen senses had not brought him immediately from his dreams.

Evie caught his hand and squeezed it in hers, “Wake up, Jacob” she commanded.

A slight whine from her brother was her only response.

Leaning over despite the pain, Evie lay down alongside her brother, hoping her familiar presence might draw him fully out of his shell.

As she lay there watching, waiting, it almost felt like old times, back when they were childhood sharing the only spare bed at the farm. They had clung to each other then, the setting unfamiliar, their father gone. Evie bitterly wondered if Jacob had been right about their father, that his return and common passion for the creed had drawn her away from her twin.

Evie shook her head, denying the thought. Though she could argue with Jacob until they were both blue in the face, she would be damned if she would let the creed tear her away from her twin.

Jacob’s breathing seemed to settle somewhat as the finality of Evie’s thoughts came to bare. She smiled lightly as he stirred back to wakening; the combination of her fragrance, weight, and long strands of hair tickling his nose seeming to draw him from the depths.

Blurry hazel eyes peered back at her in shock, his jaw coming slack as he noted his sister lying in bed, “Evie?” he gasped, “But you were-” his eyes raked hers for answers, their shine hinting at his horrors.

“I’m here” she offered a sad smile, her regret for their argument pressing to the forefront of her mind.

She understood now it had been wrong to provoke him. While she had been through a lot these past few days it was clear that he had too. As she had handled it with sleep, he had handled it with misdirected arguments.

“But how-”

“Hush” Evie soothed, “It was just a nightmare”

Jacob blinked, seeming at war between his visions and her words. Evie fixed him with a stare that spoke of certainty and familiarity. Eventually, he relented, letting out a quaking sigh.

“Sleep” she ushered, her own eyes growing tired just watching him.

“What are you doing here?” he persisted, sitting up slightly as he thought back to their argument.

“Trying to sleep” Evie replied, rested her eyes just for a moment.

She heard her brother hum but didn’t bother to witness his expression. After a moment she felt him lying down again, a tired sigh breaking the air between them. 

“Thank you” he whispered.

Evie smiled lightly though her eyes remained closed, the warmth too alluring to resist, “Sleep, Jacob” she insisted.

And with that, he did.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this final section exposed Evie's care for her brother and a turning point in her understanding. She might be firm but she's always fair. I hope this fluff helped to reduce some of the angst we've been subject to. Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little more humour in this chapter as the twins return to their comfortable banter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The twittering of birds in the nearby trees were the first sounds to grace Jacob’s foggy mind as he blinked into being. He turned his head to the curtains, noting the bright sunlight already streaming through the window. Dragging a tired hand across his face with a moan, Jacob glanced at the still sleeping figure of his sister lying in bed beside him.

He smiled lightly, gracious for her company though he would hardly admit as much.

As he rose from the bed, Evie began to stir, leading Jacob to watch and wait. To his disappointment, she let out a sigh and resumed her slumber. Jacob gave her a small poke, grinning as she suddenly blinked to attention.

“Lying in, are we?” he jested.

Evie’s eyes drew over to Jacob’s, her expression sour in the merry morning light, “So are you” she shot back.

Jacob gave her a grin, happy that they had returned to their usual banter. After everything that had happened over the past few days, he found himself craving some semblance of normalcy.

“You won’t get any breakfast with that attitude,” he remarked, now shuffling carefully along the length of the bed so as not to disturb her sensitive side. He stood up and circled around to where she lay, regarding her with a teasing smile.

Evie rolled her eyes, then slowly rose into a seated position.

Out of habit, she drew a hand to her side, noting the tenderness of the injury that was still healing there. In her silence, Jacob followed the gesture, his sunny eyes darkening as he regarded her condition with deep sincerity.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Evie met his gaze, “Sore” she answered truthfully.

Jacob shook his head, “You shouldn’t have visited” he chastised, holding a hand out for her to take.

Debating on his assistance, Evie eventually relented and took his hand, allowing him to help her up and offer some support as she rose somewhat shakily to her feet, “Couldn’t sleep with all your yelling” she teased.

Jacob blushed lightly but took her taunt for what it was, focusing instead on helping her toward her own room. It was as they neared her door that Evie paused.

“What is it?” Jacob inquired, concern rising in his voice.

“Let’s go to the study instead” Evie decided.

“You need to rest, Evie”

Evie shook her head, “I’ll hardly be doing acrobatics in the study, Jacob”

He let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing he couldn’t shove her around in this state; even if he did, he would probably find her in the study regardless of assistance.

“Fine”

Guiding her at a pace she could manage, an arm under one of her shoulders, Jacob patiently moved his sister to the study. As they graced the doorway, Jacob drew his shoulder from beneath her arm, allowing her to lean on the doorframe as he obnoxiously swept the papers from the nearest chair, providing her with a seat.

As Evie settled with a tired sigh Jacob stood back with a curious expression, “Shall I ask why you wanted to rest in here of all places?”

“Father still hasn’t returned” Evie reminded, “While I’m sure he’s making progress, it wouldn’t hurt to oversee him”

Jacob nodded, agreeing for once.

“There must be an old map that will tell us where the train station _was_ to be built” Evie informed, casting her eyes around the littered room of papers.

Jacob's eyebrows rose in enlightenment, “Very sneaky, sister” he praised, nodding as he glanced about the room with new interest.

“Could I trouble you for some tea?” Evie interrupted; her tone unusually polite as she hoped her brother would comply.

Jacob regarded her curiously, though seemed to peg the behaviour for laudanum induced tiredness, “Alright” he relented, “But don’t think I’ll be your butler much longer without pay” he ribbed, departing from the room.

Taking a moment to watch him go, Evie waited until she saw him enter the kitchen, then turned back to the room. While sleep had indeed offered her some manner of healing, it had also reminded her of a vital source of information.

_The copies in the study._

She had been waiting for an opportunity to fetch them but as of late had been distracted or sleeping. Now was ideal.

Rotating in her chair with only a twinge of discomfort, Evie turned her sights to the underside of the table, running her finger along its edge until it rested on a familiar indent. Pressing it gently, the table let out a small clicking noise, a thin wooden drawer suddenly ejecting from beneath the desk.

Leaning over, Evie collected the thin stack of papers from the secret compartment and pressed the drawer back into place, then checked over her shoulder to see where her brother was at.

He was still in the kitchen.

Evie let out a breath, sitting back in her chair.

As she waited, Evie felt a slight pang of guilt in her gut, forcing her to contemplate the secrecy of her actions.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her brother with paperwork, rather, that he was clumsy. Ever since Jacob had accidentally lit some of the codex’s on fire, father had kept his most important papers hidden. Due to her diligent study, she had been witness to his secret act and had kept the knowledge to herself; it seemed to have paid off more than once. Luckily, Jacob hadn’t the interest nor the patience to properly search the study.

Jacob’s footsteps alerted Evie to his return, the slight clink of china promising that the tea was imminent. Keeping true to his natural order of chaos, Jacob set the tray down on top of a precarious stack of papers, the teapot, and two cups sitting ominously near the edge setting Evie off.

“Give me that” she ordered.

“ _Manners_ ” Jacob tutted, offering a cup before sipping at his own.

Evie gave Jacob 'a look' over the brim of her cup but found her frustration dwindling as the sweet scent and soothing balm of the tea washed over her. It was almost better than laudanum.

“What’re those?” Jacob nodded, gesturing at the maps in her lap.

Evie gently set her cup aside, lifting the papers up for closer inspection. Jacob came to stand over her shoulder, peering at them curiously.

“Father likes to keep spares of his paperwork in the event one is lost or destroyed” Evie explained, not hinting as to where such spares might be found.

“Not at all paranoid” Jacob muttered, his attention focused on tracing his finger along the map and jabbing at a newly developed section, “That must be the train station” he announced.

“Indeed” Evie nodded.

Jacob stood back, folding his arms over his chest as he moved around her chair and leaned his back against the table, his brow scrunched in thought, “You mentioned the Armstrong’s were established there…what did you mean?”

Evie lowered the map, turning her sights to her brother, “They bought their way into the enterprise as soon as construction began. In return for the Armstrong’s alliance and protection, the station offered rail services and the transportation of weapons and valuables”

Jacob’s expression went through a number of changes, the information bringing more questions to mind than answers.

_Why had father allowed the Armstrong’s to establish themselves?_

_How long had this alliance been going on for?_

_Had they expanded their territory with the rail?_

_Why had father gone alone?_

Eventually, Jacob’s eyes narrowed as he settled on his most troubling thought. “How come you know this, and I don’t?” he challenged.

“Because, I actually listen during father’s lectures” Evie replied, an air of smugness gracing her tone.

Jacob shook his head in denial, “I would’ve remembered this”

“If I do recall correctly, you were busy carving your initials into your hat” Evie gave him a half-lidded stare.

Jacob’s eyes widened slightly, his mouth opening in a half-smile as the memory returned, “Oh, _that_ lecture” he scoffed, “Well, you know how it is…”

Evie rolled her eyes, “Sadly, yes”

Drawing the attention back to the map, Evie traced a finger over the large central building and the several smaller ones, counting them as she went. While the station had offered available travel to any and all citizens who could afford the fare, due to the smaller population, the train mostly operated as a cargo vessel, the storage units surrounding the building alluding to that fact.

She supposed the silver lining would be that there were plenty of places to hide, and with that, a greater safety offered to one willing to wait.

Jacob rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, “You don’t suppose they’d carry fireworks as part of their cargo, do you?”

Evie turned to her brother with an incredulous look, “Why on Earth would you need to know that?” she demanded.

“So I can go in with a bang” Jacob grinned, then noting her expression added, “-A tactical one, of course”

Evie stared at her twin in awe, wondering how several centuries of the brotherhood’s wise, reserved and skillful teachings had evolved to create someone who considered using fireworks as an effective approach.

With an expression fixed somewhere between dumb-founded and exasperation, Evie shook her head, “Fireworks and tactical maneuvers hardly belong in the same sentence, let alone the same thought, Jacob” she scolded, hardly believing she had to explain it to him.

True to character, Jacob blew off her disagreement, “Can’t knock it ‘till you try it” he shot back, giving her an easy smile.

“Unbelievable” she sighed, dropping her gaze back to the maps as she refused to fuel the conversation further.

Flipping through the remaining pages, Evie reviewed the maps carefully, comparing each structure until she found what she was looking for.

“What?” Jacob asked, noting Evie’s finger hovering over a small home near the opposite side of town.

“Do you recall Olivia Northwoode?”

Jacob choked on his tea as Evie uttered the name, forcing him into a round of harsh coughing as he set the cup down and sought to regain his composure. As he finally did, he traded Evie’s cool expression with one of pure distaste.

“You mean that old bat that tried to teach us archery and almost shot me in the foot?”

Evie held back her amusement, hoping she would gain his cooperation with her evolving plan, “She was a dear friend of father’s and a tutor of ours some years back” she corrected mildly.

“If by friend, you mean fleeting acquaintance, and by tutor, you mean witch…”

Evie held her tongue and pressed ahead, “She resides here” she pointed.

Jacob’s eyes flitted over the map, seeming to memorize the location before nodding, “Thank you, sister, I shall be sure to steer clear of the area”

This time Evie gave him a dry look, “You’re going to meet with her” she instructed.

It was Jacob’s turn to give his sister a look of surprise and disapproval, “Like hell I am”

“I won’t let you go after father alone” Evie argued pointedly, “And as much as I hate to admit it, I can’t go with you in this state”

To his credit, Jacob held his tongue, allowing her to continue.

“-I’ll be damned if I’ll let you walk in without an ally, Jacob”

Although he supposed he should be touched by her consideration, Jacob felt offended, “First of all, I can handle myself” he chastised, “Secondly, what kind of failings do you think I possess that could be managed by some century-old windbag?”

Evie clenched her jaw, her frustration mounting, “She’s a master in her own right, Jacob”

“A master of nagging?” Jacob quipped. 

“You would do well to respect your elders”

Jacob laughed aloud at that, “It seems father has returned”

“Damn it, Jacob! This is serious!” Evie snapped, rising to her feet and knocking her cup as she stumbled for the table’s support.

They watched almost in slow motion as the tea rained through the air and the china came to shatter at her feet. Jacob instinctively offered a hand as Evie wavered on her feet, her teeth bared in pain. As her vision swam back into focus, Evie roughly shook off his hands, stepping back as she met him with a fierce gaze.

Whether it was Evie’s perseverance to stand despite her condition or the protective nature at the root of her cause, Jacob found himself casting aside his playful arguments to regard her with a measure of respect she deserved.

“Promise me you will seek Olivia’s assistance” Evie demanded, her voice betraying her weakness.

After a second, Jacob let out a long breath, nodding slowly, “Alright”

“Promise me” Evie persisted.

“I promise” Jacob replied, a measure of annoyance in his tone.

Evie nodded, trying to mask her relief at his cooperation, “Good”

Jacob watched uncomfortably as Evie gingerly stepped around the shattered china and moved toward the doorway, a hand pressed to her side. Though she made no complaints, he could feel her pain through the tension and while their relationship was often taught with arguments or teasing, they both drew the line at distress.

No longer willing to bear it, Jacob walked over, pulling her arm over his neck as he forced her to use him as a crutch, “That’s enough plotting for one day” he informed, his tone warm, “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

Evie remained mute though her lack of resistance proved a good enough response.

Within a few minutes, Jacob had helped Evie back into her room, settled her into bed, and offered some laudanum to allow her proper rest. Thankfully, she had permitted the gesture and now dozed with her head lolling against the pillows.

As Jacob witnessed Evie finally letting go of the reins and submitting to sleep, he stood up and made his way to the door. He paused at the sight of a journal, noting a quill nearby.

Though he was in no way an expert penman, he took the time to neatly scrawl a note of confirmation and departure so she would know where he had gone when she finally awoke. Setting it on her dresser within view and reach, Jacob gave a final nod an exited her room, gathering his things as he made to leave.

While he hated the prospect of leaving his sister alone in a weakened state, he only intended to be gone for a short while. Everything she needed would be within hobbling distance and he was sure she was resourceful enough to take care of the rest.

As Jacob exited the home a thought occurred that made him scoff. It was almost ironic that he sought an explanation for his father’s reckless actions after everything he’d been chastised for.

Jacob shook his head, striding into a light jog as he made haste in his journey, his mind pacing along with the machination of his mind.

Regardless of the consequences that would come with this rescue, one thing was for sure, he would gain answers from his father. He refused to accept anything less.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh things are starting to heat up again; I always enjoy the build-up. Let me know what you thought of that chapter, hopefully it was more fun to read than the crushing angst and despair as of late. Sorry, not sorry (o.0)"... See you guys soon!


End file.
